


Truth in Your Eyes

by summerwine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwine/pseuds/summerwine
Summary: "...I found it half spilled over by the loveseat not too long ago.” Louis eyed him imploringly with a slight curl to his lips. “My mate gave it to me as a gag gift. He bought it during his gap year from some novelty shop in Belfast. I never did get to try it. I was always sort of intimidated by the label.”Louis twisted the bottle in his hand, revealing the label written in gold, and only now visible to Harry’s sober eyes.Truth Serum.





	Truth in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fookinglousers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookinglousers/gifts).



> For, [ fookinglousers ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookinglousers/pseuds/fookinglousers). This prompt was definitely a challenge but also a lot of fun! I may have changed a few things around, and indulged in a few details, but I really hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :)

Another shot of cheap tequila generously coated the back of Harry’s throat and tingled pleasantly on the edge of his lips. Slight buzz catching up to him and a giggling Fionn not too far behind. Harry let the foam of his chaser soothe the burn on his tongue. Comfort of his own loveseat lulling him into relaxation and shitty telly kept him engaged. Well, for the _most_ part.

Harry cautiously let his eyes wander to the open door of the laundry room. The hem of his own yellow jumper riding up the back of his flatmate’s bare legs. Pointed toes, and arms stretched over the top of his head, only helped to further accentuate the dip of his hips and the curve of his arse. Harry couldn't help but drink in the incredible sight.

Louis always did have a knack for stealing his shit. Claiming his jumpers were _softer_ and _warmer,_ and that the way Harry’s clothing fell against the curves of his body was somehow more _comfortable_. Harry truly didn't mind. Loved seeing Louis’ smaller frame swim in the fabric of his clothing. It was cute. Slightly arousing. But he’d never afford Louis that truth. If anything, Louis was under the impression that it irked Harry. Got a bit under his skin each time he did it. Which only further fueled his endless desire to fuck with Harry’s things and agitate him. He was a bloody menace, and Harry wouldn't have him any other way.

“Mate–” Fionn whisper-yelled with a look of disgust and amusement. “If you stare any harder you'll strain a vessel.”

“Fuck off.” Harry mumbled against the rim of his cup. Forcing his lingering eyes to look away just as Louis bent over the washer. “He's wearing my bloody clothes again. S’like he _knows_ what it does to me.”

Fionn took a quick peek over the back of the sofa, cheeks staining crimson under the rim of his glasses. “Christ, does he always just walk around like that?”

Harry let a buzzed smile slip onto his face as he took another swig from his cup. Thinking back to all the times he’s caught Louis tiptoeing around the flat in much less. Pants and fucking _panties_ far more revealing than what he had on now. Little minx.

“Yeah, mate. Welcome to my personal hell.” Harry shook his head as Fionn cackled against the sofa. Harry's turmoil and permanent case of blue balls apparently amusing him to no end. “He at least put on proper pants for your sake.”

Fionn looked as if he was about to say something, but thought better of it as the sound of approaching footsteps made their way near him.

“Hi, Fionn.” Louis greeted in that flirty tone that made the burliest of men tremble. Harry was no stranger to it. Has fallen under the same spell time and time again. “Have you enjoyed helping yourself to my tequila?”

Poor lad. Didn't stand a blushing chance as Louis seated himself next to him. Lashes batting and bare legs inching over towards him. Fionn did everything he could to avoid staring, let alone even _look_ at him while Harry was in the room. He was struggling, and fumbling, and Harry pitied him.

“It's actually _my_ tequila, doll, and I'd prefer that you didn't fluster my guest.”

“ _Doll._ ” Louis imitated with a laugh, without taking his eyes off of Fionn. “He actually bought it for _my_ birthday, even though that isn't at all what I asked him for. Would you like to know what I really wanted—”

“I bought it for your party, not you,” Harry spoke with a bit of an edge, causing Louis to twist and glare at him. “And please spare Fionn the details. M’not sure he’d ever look at you the same.”

“He won't even look at me now.” Louis smirked as he turned back towards him, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Maybe telling him about you depriving me of my twenty five birthday spanks will pique his interests.”

Fionn burst into hysterical laughter as Harry hid his flaming face behind his cup. Louis was unabashed and unashamed, with absolutely no filter around anyone.

It was true, however. When Harry asked if there was anything he could gift to him, that was the one and only thing Louis requested. Said he wanted Harry’s big hands on him. To bend him over his lap and spank him twenty five times.

Harry’s bones _ached_ with just how much he wanted to. Had dreams about his pink bum for ages after Louis suggested it. But it couldn't happen. _Wouldn't_ happen. Even if there was a platonic way around it, Harry wouldn't allow himself. They were flat mates and certain lines could not be crossed. Besides, Harry knew Louis enjoyed fucking with him. There was never a sure way to tell if he was serious or not when he spouted shit like that.

“Oi, don't be embarrassed, Harry.” Louis stood up from his spot on the sofa, flicking his fringe from his shimmering blue eyes, and moving on to his next victim. With a smile on his lips, he placed himself comfortably in Harry’s lap, and loosely wrapped his arms around his neck. “Let's take a shot and forget it ever happened, yeah? Come on.”

One buggering shot wouldn't wipe the conjured up images from the back of his brain, but Harry couldn't deny him. Not with the scent of himself lingering on the collar of his jumper, that was slipping off the tantalizing curve of Louis’ shoulder. Anything to keep this beautiful boy perched on his lap for just a bit longer. Harry did his best not to groan as Louis bent over to pour Harry a shot, keeping the bottle of tequila for himself.

“Cheers mate.” Louis clinked the tip of the bottle against his shot glass before pressing it to his lips.

 _Mate._ The word itself burned harsher than the stream of alcohol sliding down his throat. Implications leaving his mouth more bitter than the after notes of his chaser ale. His hand clenched around the small glass as he winced through the taste. Louis shivered in his lap, tongue and lips shining with tequila and temptation. Harry wanted to kiss him.

“Y’sure you don't want to go out tonight?” Louis set aside the bottle and extracted the cups from Harry’s hands. Twirling his gentle fingers in the curls by Harry’s ear and leaning down to whisper against them. “Come out with me, please? You never leave the flat anymore. It's only for a night.”

Harry gripped onto the fabric of the loveseat, curling his desperate fingers in, and fluttering his eyes shut as Louis continued to whisper. Alcohol-sweetened breath tickling against the heat of his skin. One whimpered _‘please_ _Harry_ ’ after another. Louis knew exactly what he was doing. Tempting Harry with every word dripping from his sinful lips. Saying no to Louis was no easy feat, but he knew what a night out with him would entail, and Harry wasn't up for buying his drinks whilst watching him disappear into the arms of another bloke.

“Think I'll keep to my quiet night in with Fionn, love.” Harry smirked as he moved his hands to thumb at the hem of Louis’ jumper. “You weren't planning on wearing this out, were you?”

“Course not,” Louis bit his lip as he drew their faces closer together, toeing the blurred line of titillation and what was appropriate in front of Harry’s guest. “Wouldn't want your smelly scent on me while I'm trying to pull, now would I?”

Fuck. His words unknowingly cut like knives. Harry never wanted to hear about Louis with another man.

“Who knows what you want, Louis.” Harry said only a bit slurred as he weakly attempted to push Louis off of him.

“You,” Louis said through a smirk. “You _,_ know _exactly_ what I want.”

Harry met Louis’ eyes as his hands trembled against the fabric of his jumper. A flicker of desire shined in the light of their stare. Harry doing everything he could not to fall for it, but crumbled beneath Louis’ lustrous gaze on his lips—

“M’right here, lads.” Fionn cut through the sexually charged tension in the room. “I can call an Uber if necessary.”

Harry never broke his stare as Louis giggled in his lap. _Fuck_ , he was such a fever dream. Everything Harry ever wanted but absolutely could not have.

“No, love, I'll just be on my way.” Louis addressed as he stood and separated himself from Harry’s lap. “Even if you weren't here, Harry wouldn't give me what I wanted anyway. Would you, love?”

Words packed with heat and eyebrow raised in challenge, Louis stood with his shoulders squared, and stare pointed. Almost daring Harry to step up and prove him wrong. To blatantly desire him in front of others.

“Not likely, no.” Harry answered with a challenged smile on his face. “M’sure you have no trouble getting what you want from somebody else.”

Harry felt like a prick. _Knew_ he came off as one in front of both of them. And when hurt flashed in Louis’ eyes, he masked his emotions with a stone faced shrug. The guilt inside him ripped him apart, and more than anything wished he could take it back.

“You don't know what you're missing, Styles.” Louis tut. Turning himself away from Harry and allowing him a second to breathe. “Maybe I'll just set my sights on you, Fionn. You'd give me the world if I asked it of you wouldn't you?”

Fionn blushed under the attention. Swallowing hard as he looked between Louis and Harry, desperately searching for the right answer. Harry glared back, callous, and unflinching. Daring Fionn to give the wrong answer to the hypothetical question.

“Course I would, Louis.” Fionn mumbled under his breath as he dipped his head in bashfulness. Jesus, the magic of Louis’ charm.

“ _Finally,_ ” Louis sighed a faux breath of relief. “A man around here that will appreciate me.”

Louis laughed brightly in the thick of the awkwardness. Sweet crinkly eyes darting between them, before stepping off into his room, and closing the door gently behind him. Harry chucked the empty shot glass at Fionn’s side, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ow, you tosser!” Fionn hissed as he rubbed his side. “The fuck was that for?”

“You two were flirting.” Harry mumbled.

“Jesus, Harry, I was only humoring him to lighten the mood. It's pretty obvious he only fancies _you,_ anyway.”

“Mate, come back and tell me that when there's a random bloke in my flat later tonight.”

“Well he's not going to bloody sit around while you secretly pine after him. If you don't tell him how you feel, how can you expect anything from him?”

“I can't,” Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. “And you know I can't tell him how I feel. I can't do that to _us_ when what we have is already so good.”

“Your relationship as flatmates means _that_ much to you?” Harry nodded, knowing it wasn't even slightly convincing or close to the truth. “Right, then miss out on the one chance you have with someone who actually fancies you, let alone tolerates you.”

“Fuck off,” Harry winced, only slightly offended. “People….fancy me—”

“Yeah, sure they do, but you're too committed to your nonexistent relationship with Louis.”

Well. Shit. Harry knew Fionn was right, but there was nothing he could do about it. _Especially,_ not tell Louis just how much he wanted to be his, or just how long he’s _loved_ him. It was clearly one sided and he didn't want to bring awkward tension into their home. Would never want to put that type of pressure on Louis no matter how long it's gone on.

“Whatever.” Harry stood from the loveseat and grumpily made his way over to the kitchen. Pulling out his phone and shuffling through different takeaway menus. “M’gonna order in, will you pour me another drink?”

“Your boy drank quite a bit, we’re nearly dry.” Fionn said as he picked up the bottle to show Harry. “Y’have anything else in there?”

“Lou probably has something hidden in his room. I'll check when he leaves.”

“Awful.” Fionn shook his head. “M’not drinking his stuff. Don't need that coming back to bite me in the arse.”

“You don't have to drink it, mate. Just polish that one off and I'll take a bit from Louis. He shouldn't be too angry, he steals from me all the time—it'll be fine.”

“Alright,” he said opening the bottle. “S’long as it's you doing the thieving and not me.”

“Wouldn't let you into his room anyway.” Harry smirked from the counter as Fionn rolled his eyes.

“You're a possessive little shit.” he chided. “So are you going to order in or what?”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Wake up!”

Harry barely registered just before a pillow landed upon his face. Pulling him out of the darkness of his slumber and placing him in the middle of a nasty Sunday morning hangover. _Fucking hell_ , how much did he drink last night? _What_ did he drink last night?

“Harry!” Louis yelled from the top of his lungs. Bare thighs straddling the naked dip of Harry’s waist. “Get up, get up, wake up!”

“M’up, Jesus, quit—”

“What were you doing in my room last night?” Louis questioned as he gripped onto Harry’s shoulders. “Why were you in there—”

“Lou, quit shaking the bed you're going to make me sick.”

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist, stilling his rapid movements and wincing through the weak pulse in the back of his brain. Louis went breathless above him. Body harshly tensing yet quickly relaxing under Harry’s palms. _Shit._ Harry’s eyes slipped open. View of the world's prettiest boy sitting on his lap, eyes wide, and lips parted on a breath. He was wearing another one of Harry’s jumpers, again. Cable knit, white, and glowing like the angel he was.

“Are you wearing my bloody clothes, again?” Harry groggily asked as he slightly squeezed at Louis’ hips.

“Yeah, I am. You like?”

“Yeah. I do.” Harry answered without hesitation. Tongue completely untied and pushing the truth against his teeth.

“Yeah?” Louis retorted slightly surprised. “Looks better on me than it does you, innit?”

“Of course it does, Lou.” Harry spoke against his better judgement and gripped harder where his hands rested. Face wincing through the admission. “You look—you look really cute.” _Fuck._

“Are you taking the piss?” Louis shot suspiciously.

“No, no, no,” Harry winced as he rushed the words out of his mouth. Almost desperate to let him know he was telling the truth. “Not at all, Lou. You do. You look _fit_.”

“Why are you being so uncharacteristically nice to me? You’re usually after me by now for wearing your shit.”

“M’just being honest, and _usually_ I'm just doing what I can to get a rise out of you. I love it when you walk around here in nothing but my jumper on—or anything that belongs to me, really. Love how you look in my clothing.”

Louis loosened his grip on Harry's shoulders, leaning back, and letting his brows pinch in confusion. God, Harry was fucking _losing_ it. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he feeling so particularly honest? He couldn't bloody stop himself. Words falling from his mouth without permission.

“You're acting strange,” Louis admitted through squinted eyes and a quirked mouth. “Maybe you should just go back to sleep.”

“That—yeah that sounds like a good idea, yeah. M’head is pounding and—just. Yeah.”

Louis looked down at him in confusion from the rooted spot on his lap. Harry didn't wake up hard this morning. Too exhausted and too hungover from whatever else he drank. But the warmth and softness of Louis’ arse was quickly getting him there, and Harry could only hope Louis would sit still.

“This conversation isn't over.” Louis harmlessly threatened as he crossed his jumper clad arms over his chest. “I know either you or Fionn were in my room last night, and I can't prove it yet, but I know you took something from me.”

Harry bit down _hard._ Truth bubbling up through his chest and forcing itself against his lips. It was almost painful to hold it in. Groaning through the strange occurrence and clamping a hand down over his mouth. His head nodded without permission. Signaling that, _yes,_ he was in Louis’ room and _yes,_ he did take something. What the fuck was going on with him? Louis just stared back, slight worry in the lines of his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Gentle as he looked. “You're acting so bloody weird it's scaring me.”

“M’not sure what's wrong with me, Lou.” Harry mumbled from behind his hand. “I just need to sleep it off...I think.”

“Alright, alright.” Louis leaned down, pressing his palm to Harry’s forehead, and cupping the other against his cheek. “You don't feel warm, you're probably just pissed, still.”

It was possible, yes, but something within Harry knew otherwise. He didn't dwell on it, however. Not while Louis’ gentle hands were caressing his face with care. His mind went blank and he could only register the softness of Louis and the domesticity of the atmosphere. _This_ is all he wanted. This is all he’s _ever_ wanted.

“M’gonna shower and let you rest. I'll be back to check on you later, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathed. “I'll be here.”

Louis stared for a moment. Hands once cupping Harry’s face now slowly sliding down his neck, and resting against his bare chest. Harry wished he'd dip down and kiss him. Get it out of their systems once and for all. But that didn't happen, and instead, Louis slipped from his lap, and moved through the door of Harry’s room.

Fuck, why was living with someone he was so gone for so difficult?

Harry sighed out his frustrations. Adjusting his cock and scrubbing his free hand through his sweaty, freshly snipped, curls.

 _Fionn._ Harry thought. Fionn could tell him what the fuck happened last night. Carefully, Harry sat up in bed, feeling his blood rush through his veins and his muscles stretch to reach the edge of his phone. He quickly pulled up Fionn’s number and winced as each ring buzzed in his ear.

“Hello?” Fionn answered through a groggy throat and a sleepy tone.

“Fionn, wake up,” Harry spoke with urgency. “What the fuck happened last night? Why can't I remember a bloody thing? What did I drink—”

“Jesus, mate, relax—”

“I can't relax! There's something really off I—I can't—I don't know what it is but I feel like shit.”

“It's a hangover, Harry.” Fionn explained exhaustively. “Drink some water and go back to bed.”

“I know what a bloody hangover feels like, but this is different. I can't really explain it but something just feels...off.”

“M’not sure what to tell you, mate.” Harry could practically see the lazy shrug of Fionn’s shoulders. “After you went into Louis’ room and took his bottle, it only took you a few sips to knock out. I took an Uber home from there, so I'm not sure what else happened.”

“What was it that I drank?” Harry asked, trying desperately to recall. It was useless.

“I dunno, it was something smooth—kinda had a whiskey colour to it, and it made you rather honest right before you fell asleep.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked perplexed.

“You just started confessing shit. From your love for Louis, to things I never even knew about you—it was all game. M’not sure what prompted it, but now I know you cried the first night you lived in your flat because you thought your flatmate abandoned you.”

Harry wanted to defend himself. Wanted to immediately deny it and tell him he didn't cry, and that he was just talking out of his arse last night. But he couldn't. The words could not be forced from his lips and the idea of lying slightly pained him.

“ _Fuck,_ I can't even deny it. Why can't I lie? What the fuck is happening?”

“Just sleep it off, mate. Maybe you're still buzzed or summat.”

Harry wished that were the case, but somehow, he knew it wasn't. Fionn didn't seem up for another round of his whining, so Harry inevitably agreed, and ended up cutting their call short. Perhaps he _should_ attempt to sleep it off. His head was still steadily pounding and his limbs were weighed down by exhaustion.

Harry snuggled down into the warmth of his sheets. Wrapping his duvet tightly around him and shutting his eyes for a sobering slumber. He hoped he'd wake up feeling better and a little less honest. It was a weird thought to have, but as Harry slipped under the darkness of sleep, he didn't let the oddness keep him awake.  

 

 

\--

 

 

As Sunday morning stretched into Sunday evening, Harry woke to the feel of fingertips against his neck, trailing the thick vein, and pausing directly under his pulse. With his hangover gone by now, he mostly felt more at ease. But that strange feeling was still buzzing under his skin and he couldn't quite understand why.

Harry could smell Louis’ freshly showered body from beside him. Wanted to open his eyes and see his freshly scrubbed skin, and live in the essence of his rose coloured soft glow, but with his mind muddled, and his body still aching with something unfamiliar, Harry decided to keep his eyes shut, and bask in the soft touches of Louis’ hand. His palm cupped against Harry’s forehead and dragged back down to the day old scruff of his cheek. Louis’ thumb caressed where his faced hollowed and wrapped a barely-there-curl around the width of his finger. Harry didn't mean for his entire body to shiver. It's just something Louis’ touch did to him.

“Are you only pretending to be asleep?” Louis asked gently yet mildly affronted.

Harry bit his lips shut and put in all his effort to keeping a stone face. His body wasn't having it, however. His head nodded against his will as his brain recited the same lines of truth, _yes I'm only pretending, yes I'm only pretending, I just want to keep your delicate hands on me._ It physically pained Harry not to speak the words out loud. It was the weirdest fucking sensation and he couldn't help but crumble under the pain.

“F-fuck, _yes_ I'm only pretending—” Harry cut himself off. Putting himself through the pain just to keep the second half to himself.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him?

“Are you feeling any better?” Louis asked with a carefulness to his voice. “You've slept the day away, s’already time to get ready for Monday classes.”

Harry opened his eyes. Taking in the day dream that was Louis and trembling against his soft hand trailing down his chest.

“I feel better, yeah.” Harry answered honestly. “My hangover is gone but—I dunno. Something is still a bit off.”

“Well, at least you're alive.” Louis giggled. “You had me worried there for a minute. I didn’t fancy searching for a new flatmate because _this one_ couldn't handle their liquor.”

“Mmm, I don't fancy that either.” Harry whispered.

“No?” Louis questioned with a mischievous raise of his brow. “What _do_ you fancy, then?”

 _You_ . Harry immediately thought. _You and only you, since the day I laid eyes on you._ Harry fought hard against his body’s natural honest response. Clamped down on the inside of his mouth and crossed his arms tightly over his face. He couldn't possibly speak that truth out loud, even as his body thrashed with the _need_ to be honest with him. Fucking hell this is the strangest thing he's ever experienced.

“Christ, what is wrong with you?”

“Fuck, m’not sure.” Harry exhaled as he successfully avoided the previous truth, by admitting another. “This is what I mean by something is still off—I dunno. Not sure what it is.”

Louis eyed him wearily. His fingertips stroking gently against the skin of Harry’s chest and his pretty pink lips bitten in thought. He looked as if he had something to say, but kept uncharacteristically quiet. Louis paused his strokes against Harry’s chest and menacingly reached to twist a nipple between his grip. _Fuck,_ that felt better than it should have.

“Alright, well, whenever you decide to come back down to earth, m’gonna put on a film and revise for a bit. You're more than welcome to cuddle me in the process.”

“I would love to,” Harry replied honestly, somehow still coming off as sarcastic. “But I think I should shower, and eat, and get ready for tomorrow. Maybe another time.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered as he moved his hand up to give one last smooth drag of his fingers through the chopped strands of Harry’s hair. It made Harry’s eyes flutter and made his smitten heart race. The touch was so momentarily numbing he almost missed Louis’ next question. “Before I go, you wouldn't happen to know anything about _this,_ would you?”

From behind his back, Louis revealed the glass bottle Harry drank from the night before. Horrid liquid with an amber hue sloshing around the bottom of the bottle, nearly empty. Harry lurched at the sight of it. Trembles covering his body as Louis tugged harder at the roots of his hair.

“I—I've seen it in your room before, yes.” It wasn't _technically_ a lie, but it still slightly pained Harry to say.

“Yeah? I found it half spilled over by the loveseat not too long ago.” Louis eyed him imploringly with a slight curl to his lips. “My mate gave it to me as a gag gift. He bought it during his gap year from some novelty shop in Belfast. I never did get to try it. I was always sort of intimidated by the label.”

Louis twisted the bottle in his hand, revealing the label written in gold, and only now visible to Harry’s sober eyes.

_Truth Serum._

Shit. Holy _shit_ . How could he have missed that? To be fair, the golden scrawl against the amber liquid wasn't all that noticeable, and _surely_ Harry wasn't expecting to go into Louis’ room for alcohol and stumble upon _truth serum._

“You would tell me if you drank it, yeah?” Louis asked as his hand in Harry’s hair scratched gently against his scalp. “You wouldn't lie to me about going into my room and taking it, would you?”

“No, I wouldn't lie.” Harry answered. “And I _would_ tell you.”

His body ached as he got away with yet another technicality. He _wouldn't_ lie, and he _would_ admit to it, if Louis were to ask him specifically. He wouldn't have a choice in it, anyway. Seeing as it physically pained him to lie and his body forced out the truth either way.

“S’weird how it just up and appeared like that, yeah? Perhaps Fionn knows something about it?”

“Umm, h-he might,” Harry stuttered. “Yeah, he might know something about it. Perhaps. _Yes._ ”

“Well then, _perhaps_ you should let him know, if he drank any, the symptoms last around three days. Or however long its takes his body to digest it all.”

_Fuck._

Harry blatantly sighed his frustration. _Three_ fucking days? A whole seventy two hours of painful honesty? Harry didn't consider himself a liar, but trying to conceal his ever growing love for his ever prying roommate, would become a bit more difficult with this shit in his system.

“Something wrong, babe?” Louis asked. Eyes alight with mischief.

“Yeah, lots of things,” Harry answered honestly, sitting up, and scrubbing the nausea from his face. “I need a cold shower—think I might be sick.”

“Oh you poor thing.” Louis pouted. Sarcasm clear in his tone. “Maybe next time you'll think twice before taking something from me.”

Harry was a fool to think anything would get by Louis. A lovesick, guilty, fool that could do nothing but live with the consequences, and hope Louis would take it easy on him. It wasn't likely, but Harry only saw him through shades of rose.

“I'll leave you to it then.” Louis leaned in, lips brushing just below the lobe of Harry’s ear. “Do think of me as you shower, love.”

“I will.” Harry winced out almost desperately honest. “I _will._ ”

 

 

\--

 

 

Monday morning came to Harry before the sun could rise. His bed dipped beside him and sleep-warm legs tangled in between his own. Everything was soft. The feel of his cotton sheets draping back over his limbs, the hum of the city filtering in through the breeze of his window, the quiet shuffle of skin on skin, and Louis curling himself up against Harry. Lips coated in a sheen of tangerine and his skin fragranced in crisp vanilla. It was only natural for Harry to fall into the embrace.

Harry cuddled Louis in tighter against his chest. Breathing in his early morning sweetness and palming at the thigh tossed over him. So warm. So comfortable. So content to just lay here and let Louis’ careful drags of his fingertips lull him back into a deep state of sleep.

Harry buried his nose into the layers of Louis’ fringe and let the wispy strands stroke the skin of his cheek. Their breathing became aligned as Harry slipped in and out of sleep. Louis’ gentle sighs of pleasure pulling him out every now and then, and his sticky lips pressing—

“SHIT!” Harry stumbled gracelessly out of bed. Pulling the sheets down with him with his hands breaking his fall. “Lou— _fuck_ —what are you doing? Why are you in my bed?”

Harry’s heart pounded against his chest as his breathing failed to catch up with him. Louis snickered from where he laid. Shoulders bare and face halfway buried into Harry’s sheets, he looked as if he was exactly where he was meant to be, and that only sent Harry’s heart into a more intense fit of flutters.

“Relax, love, I just got a bit cold.” Louis shrugged. Glossy smile slipping deeper into his cheeks. “You're always so warm. Come back here.”

“What? _No_ —Louis, I—How did you get in here? Wha—And, why are you wearing lippie so early in the morning?”

“Mmm, because it tastes so good.” Louis licked his lips slowly. Careful not to remove any of their shine. “You can come have a taste if you’d like.”

 _Fucking hell,_ of course Harry wanted that. Wanted to crawl back into bed and curl his arms around him, whilst letting his besotted lips slip between Louis’ own. It was so tempting, and it nearly lured Harry back into bed, but Harry knew this was only typical Louis. Cheeky and flirtatious and so incredibly hard to read. Harry could never tell whether he was taking the piss or not. And either way, Harry couldn't let that line be crossed.

“Lou, go back to bed—”

“I'd love to, but I'd love it more if you joined me.”

“But, I can't—”

“Why?” Louis cut him off. “I know you don't have a lecture until midday and even then s’only an hour. Are you avoiding my cuddles, Styles?”

“Yeah, I'm bloody trying to.” Harry spit honestly. A rude reminder that truth serum was still lingering in his body.

“Aww, why is that?” Louis sat up as the sheets slipped down around his waist. Harry caught himself marveling at the movement. “Y’afraid you might actually like it?”

Harry couldn't lie. He couldn't _fucking_ lie. The truth would spill through his lips before he even had a chance to think up a way around it.

“No— _fuck_. No, it's just...I know I'll like it, that's the problem.” Harry tried for a mumbled admission, but it came out clear as day in the nearly silent room. He couldn't help but hide his flaming cheeks behind his palms.

“And what's so wrong with that?”

Louis’ voice seemingly came out softer than intended. Head rested against his own shoulder and gaze set on Harry with a sense of innocence. He was so gorgeous. Every bat of his long black lashes had Harry further distracted and wholly convinced no wrong could come from this. It honestly felt like he's known that all along.

Christ, he couldn't even lie to himself.

“Nothing,” Harry sighed out as he scrubbed his face clean of sour expressions. He slowly crawled back up against the bed, pushing Louis down into the sheets and hovering over him. “But if we’re going to do this, I at least wanna get us comfortable.”

Harry watched as Louis’ eyes glazed over and his hands wrapped around Harry’s bare sides. So gentle and tender. Biting the corner of his lip as Harry flexed his restraint above him. God, he wanted to kiss him. Lick his sticky tangerine lips and swallow every last drawn out whimper.

“So get us comfortable then.” Louis challenged with an underlying plead.

Harry smirked down at him, dipping his head low and reveling at just how little it took to get Louis’ eyes fluttering shut. He felt Louis suck in a breath, and just before he could pucker his lips forward, Harry followed through with getting comfortable, and gracelessly flopped down on top of him. Limbs tucking themselves under Louis’ squirming body and eyes slipping shut through a mischievous smile.

“Get _off_ me you arse!” Louis muffled through a mouthful of Harry’s giggling weight. Both of them struggling against Louis’ hands pushing against his body.

“Mmm, but I’m so comfortable like this— _OW!_ ”

Harry quickly rolled over and began to soothe his freshly bitten chest. Fucking hell, that would leave a mark. A beautiful one. Louis’ perfect teeth patterned roughly into his skin.

“Fuck, Lou—”

“Shh,” Louis cut him off sharply. Smacking Harry’s hand away and soothing the area himself. He shuffled in close and pulled the thin sheets around both of them. Swaddling themselves in the warmth and feel of each other’s skin. “Sleep now.”

It wasn't likely. Harry’s hammering heart wouldn't be put at ease any time soon. Not as long as Louis was in his arms, caressing his burning chest, and breathing in the same air. But he let his eyes close anyway, and if Louis mentioned the rapid sound of his thumping heart, Harry couldn't deny it if he tried.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I can't be around him, mate. Feels like I'm ready to spill my guts at any given moment.”

Harry gnawed at the corner of his ring with anxious lips and a trembling tap of his foot. Fionn, as usual, paid him no mind. Nose buried in a book and specs nearly slipping from the bridge of his nose. Harry wished he’d put up more of a distraction. His mind was racing with how he was able to sneak away from Louis’ embrace in the morning, but he likely wouldn't be able to avoid him for much longer. Harry’s lecture had been over for nearly two hours and he knew he ought to be heading back home by now.

“Fionn!” Harry tried with a small shove to his  shoulder. “Have you heard a word I've said?”

Fionn folded the page where he left off. Sighing obnoxiously and pushing his frames up against his nose. “Of course, I did. You can't be around Louis because you think you drank some bloody magical potion that makes you honest or summat.”

“It's called truth serum—and I did!” Harry knew it sounded mad, but he was actually living through the unimaginable reality. “And Louis knows I drank it, and I feel like he's plotting against me because I took it from him. I feel like he's going to ask me something he knows I always lie about—”

“What, like your obvious pining? Your obvious crush on him? Or maybe how long you've been _in love_?” Fionn rolled his eyes through a smirk.

“Actually...yeah.” Harry groaned. “M’afraid he'll tease me as usual, and a certain question will slip, and I'll have no choice but to answer. _Fuck_ , I'm going to have to see him soon. Can I kip at yours until this wears off?”

Fionn stared back at him in bored disbelief. As if he was certain Harry was full of shit and that the side effects of truth serum weren't a thing. That truth serum _itself_ wasn't a thing.

“Harry, come on. You know all of this is only in your head. There's no possible way Louis had such a thing just lying around—”

“Mate, I wish that were the case, but it's not.” Harry interrupted somewhat desperately. “Ever since I drank it I can't lie or hide anything, and every time I’ve tried to, my body tenses so harshly it basically forces the truth out of me. Even Louis said the effects will last until my system has fully digested it—this is a real thing and it's bloody inescapable.”

Fionn shook his head in disbelief and let a humorless chuckle pass his lips.

“You've truly lost the plot. You can't really believe any of this is real.”

“Fuck off, I didn't ask for this.” Harry sat back against the chair beneath him and inhaled deeply. “So can I kip at yours, or what?”

“Nah, I think you need this. Since you're feeling so honest, maybe you'll get lucky, and Louis will ask if you want to shag. That'll be an easy yes. S’bound to happen anyway.”

Harry buried his face in his hands as Fionn routinely took the piss. Something about his words rang true, however. Harry didn't quite know what to make of them or how he felt about him and Louis possibly— _fuck._

“You're never any bloody help, you know that?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Fionn waved him off as he moved to shove his nose back into his book. “You've never needed _truth serum_ to remind me of that.”

 

 

\--

 

 

The midday sun had soon become a darkened London sky. Pavement lit under the scuff of Harry’s dragging boots and nerves rattling his bones with every step. With the door of his flat just within sight, Harry tipped his head back and shook himself from his jitters. _It's only Louis,_ he reminded himself. It's only Louis, his sweet flatmate, with a pretty smile, and a gentle touch. Nothing to be so afraid of.

Harry wiggled his keys free from the pocket of his jeans and moved to reach their front door. He took one last calming breath before twisting the lock open, and exhaled as he pushed forward into their tiny flat.

It was seemingly all too quiet as Harry dropped his belongings and slowly closed the door behind him. Almost suspiciously so. A single lamp cast the sitting room in a golden glow. With the telly nearly mute and not a trace of Louis in sight, Harry felt like he might actually be safe from—

“Harry?” Louis’ called. His voice a bit muffled behind the closed door of the laundry room. “S’that you, love?”

Harry couldn't even debate not answering. His body tensed at the mere thought of staying silent and the discomfort forced out a pained _yes_ , anyway.

The door of the laundry room slid open and Harry unabashedly groaned at the sight. Louis stepped carefully from the room and turned to let the door slide closed. Frame draped in a nearly sheer jumper and arse snugly hugged by red lace and silk. Harry went proper weak in the knees. Eyes roaming the expanse of Louis and all his lustrous skin. Hands itching for the littlest touch. Mind stuck on a constant reel of, _why the fuck does he never wear clothes?_

“Sorry, it turns out my clothes weren't actually dry, so this is all I had left to wear.”

Harry realized far too late that Louis turned back around to address him. Mouth bitten in hunger and eyes caught in a heavy stare. Not even his cheeks could hide the heat behind his blush.

“That's—um—s’fine, Lou.” Harry’s voice shook as Louis approached closer. “You know I don't mind. N-never have.”

“Mmm, thanks. You're sweet for that.” Louis wrapped his arms loosely around the crook of Harry’s neck. From up this close, Harry could clearly see the shimmer on his cheeks and the pink gloss of his lips. _Fuck_ , how desperately he wanted to taste it on his own. “Y’alright?”

“No.” Harry answered.

“No? What's wrong?”

“I—it's really quite hard to breathe around you right now.”

“Should I move?” Louis asked as he slowly took a step back.

“No—” Harry quickly reached forward and gripped his hands around Louis’ waist, fingers roughly keeping him rooted to the spot. “I just—fuck. Need to relax s’all. Calm down a bit”

“I can help with that.” Louis smirked as he thread his gentle hands through the back of Harry’s hair. “Unless you had other plans for the evening?”

“No,” Harry responded, wishing he could keep his honest fucking mouth shut. “I don't have any other obligations. Was going to just hide away in my room all evening.”

“Go sit.” Louis whispered around a smile. Withdrawing his hands from around Harry’s neck and stepping towards the kitchen.

God, he was so cute and his arse was incredibly fit. So peachy and soft and adorned with thin straps and lace. With a groan, and a gentle rub to his eyes, Harry moved to throw his aroused body against the sofa. _Breathe_ , he repeated silently to himself. _Just breathe._

Harry did his best to focus on the low hum of the dryer, or the programme on the telly, anything other than whatever Louis was getting up to behind him. Sounds of glass clinking and drinks pouring was all he could pick up on. He nearly looked back, but kept his eyes forward as the sound of Louis’ steps came closer and closer.

“For you,” Harry shivered as Louis whispered in his ear, handing him a glass, and using his free hand to squeeze at Harry’s shoulder. It was almost erotic how good his little hand felt. Harry didn't realise how worn out his body had become from tensing at the thought of lies the past two days until now. Harry let his head tip back against the sofa and let his eyes flutter shut. “Take a sip.”

Harry shuddered once more as Louis’ breath ghosted against his neck. Slipping his eyes back open and swirling the glass around in his hand. Amber liquid. So similar to the colour of shit serum he drank over the weekend. Hesitation was clear in his face.

“Don't worry, s’not truth serum, or anything of that nature.” Louis walked his way around the sofa and stood in front of Harry. “See,” he took a long sip and swallowed down effortlessly. Gloss of his lips sticking prettily against the glass. “Mmm, peach flavored.”

The shine of his smirking lips had Harry in a daze. That mouth could convince him of bloody anything when it looked that good. Harry looked down at his glass and took a whiff. It _was_ peachy. The smell burned the same as whiskey and Harry slowly took a sip.

“Mmm,” Harry swallowed with a wince. “S’good. Burns a bit.”

“Drink up.”

Louis tipped Harry’s glass back towards his lips and began to drink the rest of his own. Their brows creased in discomfort as the peach infused alcohol burned its way down their throats. It warmed Harry’s bones. Sloshing around inside him and tingling beneath his skin. He swallowed down the rest with a hiss just as Louis polished off his own. They both groaned out at the acidity but Harry could feel himself relaxing. Alcohol making it just a bit easier to be around Louis in fucking panties. And although his heart still raced, it was slightly easier to breathe.

“Would you like another?” Louis plucked the glass from Harry’s hold and set them both to the side. Clearly not intending on making them another round. Harry clenched his eyes shut as Louis spread his legs and carefully straddled himself above him. It wasn't an unusual position, but normally Harry could easily hide the emotion on his face. “Or should we just watch a film?”

“M’not sure much film watching will be done, but that sounds nice.” Harry wished he could bite his tongue. Bloody giving himself away like that and Louis knew it.

“We could do something else if you’d like—”

“No, no, the film is fine. Let's just watch a film, please.”

Louis smiled from above him as Harry clenched his fists at his sides. Through the sheer fabric of his jumper, Harry could see the soft outline of Louis’ collarbones, down to his tiny nipples, and— _Jesus Christ,_ was that a—

“You have your bellybutton pierced?” Harry asked through shortness of breath.

“Wha—Oh, yeah,” Louis quickly lifted the hem of his jumper and revealed the overwhelming sparkling ring dangling from his gorgeously tanned skin. “You like it? I think it healed up nicely.”

Harry buried his flaming face in his hands and tried to make the unreal images of Louis’ cute stomach turn black. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Body tensing harder and harder with each second Louis went unanswered.

“ _Fucking hell,_ It's gorgeous, Louis. Of course I like it. _Love it_ , even.” Harry felt his hands being pulled away from his face by Louis’ gentle ones. He needed to nip this in the bud before it got away from him. “Can you just _please_ put on a film before I find more piercings you haven't told me about?”

“Alright, sure, but only because you seem even more tense now.” Louis dropped their hands and began to climb off of Harry. “That's the only one I have by the way,” he addressed over his shoulder as he moved to pick out a film. “I just wanted you to see it for yourself when it was all pretty and healed. Just slipped my mind, I suppose.”

Louis winked over his shoulder before dropping to his knees obscenely. Harry wished he had that luxury. Being able to have Louis’ piercing just _slip_ _his mind_. That would work real wonders for his hardening cock right about now.

Harry pulled a cushion up over the bulge of his trousers and tried his best to calm down. Slipping off his shoes and fanning air through the collar of his suffocating shirt. Anything he could do to fucking relax. God, he should have just ran into his bedroom the moment he walked through the door. Harry leaned his head back whilst letting his eyes slip shut, and almost immediately, he felt the weight of Louis land in his lap.

Harry nearly cried as Louis removed the cushion and replaced it with his bum. Not only because of how embarrassed he was, but also how fucking good it felt. Louis wiggled around, and made himself comfortable, while Harry tried not to breathe, and kept his features clenched in neutral lines.

“Y’alright, Harry?” his voice was nothing short of mischievous. Knowingly being the little minx that he was.

“No.” Harry forced out through clenched teeth.

“Do you not want my cuddles? I can move—”

“NO,” Harry howled as he wrapped one possessive hand around Louis’ waist and the other against his thigh. “I want you right here. Want to cuddle and watch the film, yeah? I'll be alright. Just stay. Please.”

Louis looked to him with a special kind of softness. Glow of his cheeks and glimmer in his eyes all a product of Harry wanting him here. He'd usually be pushed away by now so Harry could run to his shower and have an ice cold wank. But this time was different. For both of them. Harry honestly wanted him here, like he has plenty of times before, only now, he couldn't force himself to deny it.

“Okay.” Louis smiled shyly as he laid his head against Harry’s chest.

They fit so perfectly. With Louis’ fingers caressing against the bite mark he left in the morning, and Harry digging his fingers into Louis’ plump skin, it really felt as if they both got a taste of what they've been missing out on. What they _could_ have that Harry wouldn't allow. If anything, Harry knew he wouldn't recover from this. From this moment on he'd only ever want more.

God, he wished he didn't have to be so honest with himself. Especially in this moment. Louis’ bum was pushing deliciously into his cock and the red lace around his bits made his skin that much more radiant. Harry had to let his mind go blank before he admitted something out loud.

The intro of the film opened with a cliche. A typical horror film, with innocent beginnings, and plot that always seemed to make Louis squirm in fear. Harry has danced this dance before. Has sat opposite of the sofa from Louis just for him to wind up in his lap during the scarier bits. Harry didn't mind. Not one bit. It was just slightly worrying that he'd have a wiggling Louis stroking his hard on during the most inappropriate scenes.

“I hate horror films.” Louis complained into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Then why did you put one on, doll?”

“I dunno,” Louis shrugged. “Cos I want you to hold me?”

Harry clenched his eyes shut and dug his fingers further into Louis’ flesh.

“You didn't have to put on a horror film for that.” He admitted. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Yes, but, I sort of like it when I'm scared, and you make me feel protected. Feels a bit more authentic that way.”

Harry gently shook his head. “I think you're forgetting that this started off as _you_ trying to relax _me,_ not the other way arou—”

“Shhh,” Louis pressed a harsh thumb into the bruise of Harry’s chest. “S’rude to talk during a screening.”

Harry rolled his eyes with mirth and let them settle back on the telly. Louis went completely still for the moment. Letting his breathing go even and fully relaxing his body into the warmth of Harry’s arms. Harry felt every inch of skin pressing into him like pins and needles, making him nothing but hot all over.

Not even a minute passed before he felt his fingertips itch for something more. To feel the skin beneath them and caress all that he never has. He held out for as long as he could. Biting the inside of his cheeks and letting his palms grow clammy in anticipation. Louis shuffled his legs slightly, allowing Harry’s hand to glide slowly over his thigh.

He grew fascinated at the sight of chills rolling down Louis’ skin. So much so, that he began to connect them with his finger tips. Tracing the tiny constellations of his leg and paying no mind to the film playing in front of them. Harry let his hand on Louis’ waist slip slowly under the fabric of his jumper. Not moving, not caressing, just holding. Feeling the burning heat of his hip and the thin tantalizing straps of his panties.

Louis seemed completely at ease where he laid. Eyes focused on the telly and body gone softly pliant. Harry _envied_ him. He quickly became hot under the collar as his shaking hands became acquainted with the curve of Louis’ thigh and the dip of his hip. Harry took in a deep, quivering, breath as he slowly slid his hand up and down Louis’ thigh. A patch of skin he’s had vivid dreams of. Visions of his pretty skin caught between Harry’s teeth, all love bitten and bruised. A place he's imagined resting his head against, after nearly suffocating for the sake Louis’ pleasure.

 _Fuck._ Harry winced harshly as Louis squirmed around in his lap. Seemingly for no reason. Harry wasn't sure how much of the film had gone by, but it's still felt a bit soon for Louis to already be on edge.

Harry took a few calming breaths. Letting Louis settle once more and basking in the way his glossy lips brushed against his neck. Harry carefully let his fingers slip under the elastic band of Louis’ panties that stretched across his hip. It was almost too fucking much. Just the smallest touch of lace had Harry’s pounding heart in his throat.

“Soft, innit?” Louis whispered from beneath Harry’s jaw.

“Y-yeah, yeah.” Harry nodded. A bit embarrassed that he'd been caught. “God—sorry, I'll stop.”

“No, H, I don't mind.” Louis lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder and moved to face him. “You can touch me wherever you'd like.”

Harry chuckled under his breath nervously, “Lou—I want to, but—”

“Shh,” Louis lifted up from his position, tossing one thigh on either side of Harry, and straddling him carefully. “Don't overthink it.”

Before Harry could respond, Louis grabbed a hold of his hands, and placed them around the gentle curves of his hips. Harry dug his fingertips into the flesh and let his eyes travel downward. Slowly and jittery, Harry pulled the fabric of Louis’ jumper upward, giving himself another stimulating view of his diamond encrusted belly button, and an even more erotic look at his leaking and hardening cock. Louis’ panties were stained wet with precome. Dark patches of red catching on to where his tip was tucked away.

Seemingly impatient, Louis took it upon himself to get rid of his jumper. Tossing it far over his head and draping his restless arms around Harry’s shoulders. He was left in nothing but his panties. A sight Harry never would've allowed to fall into his lap before this.

“You're so hot.” Harry admitted on his own. Truth falling from his lips without being prompted. “Can't believe this is happening.”

Harry let his hands glide slowly up Louis’ sides and let both of his thumbs catch against his nipples. Louis sighed soft and satisfied. Throwing his head back in pleasure and rutting his arse teasingly against Harry. Louis moaned as Harry pinched his pink nubs gently between his fingers. He wanted to suck them, wanted to tease them, bite them, and soothe them, but he was only given permission to touch, and he wasn't quite done with that task yet.

Harry worked his hands around Louis’ spine. Pulling him closer in and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Harry had a perfect view of Louis’ perky and lace covered arse. His hands slid torturously slow down to the top of his waistband and letting his fingers dip just beneath the fabric and letting his breath catch in his chest. This was fucking _unreal_. Harry would never be able to go without this again.

With a gentle thrust forward, Louis was able to get Harry’s hands fully around the curves of his bum. Taking greedy handfuls and pulling his panties high in between his cheeks, Harry was taking everything he could get from this.

“I can feel your cock,” Louis whined as he gently scratched against Harry's shoulders. “You're so hard beneath me.”

Harry continued to grope and feel the warmth of Louis’ cheeks. Taking a shaky breath inward as he unhooked his chin from Louis’ shoulder.

“I can't help it,” Harry admitted through shortness of breath. Looking up at Louis with a newfound vulnerability. “I've wanted this for so long.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked as he tipped Harry’s chin upward. “You wanna put it in me?”

Harry’s eyes rolled back at the filthy sound of his words. Cock leaking obscenely through his jeans and mouth watering for more. He couldn't deny it. He wanted Louis. Wanted to take him right here and fuck him hard into the morning. Everything was spiraling so quickly and Harry didn't have time to second guess anything.

“ _Fuck_ , Louis. Of course, I do,” Harry brought his hands to Louis’ face and thread one through the golden-brown strands of his hair. “But I'd really like to kiss you first.”

Louis’ face scrunched into a smile, and before Harry could curse himself for being so cheekily honest, Louis was leant down and pressing his sticky lips to his own. Strawberries, cherries, and unwilted roses, blossomed within the walls of Harry’s lungs. Suffocating him with Louis’ gentle scent and sweet flavor. Harry dipped his tongue in for more. Mouth like a honey pot, Louis opened up wide, and let Harry swallow around the taste of him.

“ _Unreal_ ,” Harry moaned around a kiss. Lips wet and smacking. “You're the sweetest thing I'll ever taste.”

Louis giggled against Harry’s mouth. “M’not an object, Harry.”

“Sorry,” Harry tugged at the strands of Louis’ hair. “It's the effects, I'm—I'm just saying the first truth that comes to mind. M’sorry.”

“Enough,” Louis pressed his glossy lips to Harry’s. Silencing him with the sticky taste of their cherry lips. “Want you _so bad_ , Harry. Please, tell me you want me too.”

“Of course, I want you. I've _always_ wanted you. I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I met you, and now I'm afraid I won't be able to go without it. I want _everything_ with you.”

Harry tried not to think about how open, vulnerable, and sincere he was being just before a fuck. His chattering mouth could so easily be pressed against Louis’ by now, and instead it was spilling the truth from his heavily guarded heart.

“Take me to bed.” Louis whispered with his eyes turned glass. “Take me and fuck me like I know you've always wanted to.”

Horror film be damned, Harry stood from the sofa and wrapped Louis’ legs around his waist. Louis giggled as Harry’s lips worked a filthy pattern of love bites down the column of his neck. Harry buried his hands into the thickest parts of Louis’ thighs. Carrying him carefully over towards his bedroom and briefly pushing Louis up against the door.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis winced in pain. “There's a bloody door there!”

“Sorry,” Harry kissed his lips gently. “I was trying to be sexy, or romantic, I dunno—”

“Stop talking and fuck me already _._ ”

Harry whispered out agreements as he used his free hand to quickly push the door open. Harry stumbled into the paradise that was Louis’ room, placing him gently on the bed, and hovering over as he became comfortable on his back. Harry kissed a trail from his glorious thighs to the jewel that pierced his tummy. Louis trembled as Harry sucked a mark into the flesh below it. Teasing the ring with his skillful tongue and nipping harshly at the sensitive skin around it.

Louis spread his legs for Harry to fit in between. Gripping his nimble hands in the back of Harry’s shirt and pulling the clothing completely off of his body. Their skin was heat and lust and yearning. The feel of Louis pressing against him had Harry melting into the lips below him.

Harry took his time with it. Kissing the most beautiful boy in the world with his long black lashes, and sugary sweet lips, and the selfless, playful, aura that had Harry smitten from _hello_. He savoured every kiss, lick, and bite of their lips. Hissing against Louis’ sharp teeth but opening his mouth up for more.

“Get your cock out.” Louis whimpered against Harry’s lips.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Harry moaned around the slide of Louis’ tongue. “Sorry, baby. Never wanna stop kissing you.”

Harry opened his eyes and before him was a beaming, bashful, Louis. Blushing madly at Harry’s whispered term of endearment. _Baby._ With a smirk of his lips, Harry leaned back, and began to unbutton his trousers. The jeans that stuck to his legs nearly distracted him from Louis pulling down the fabric of his panties.

“No,” Harry gripped his wrists and halted him from pulling them off anyway further. “Wanna fuck you with these on. Wanna fucking _ruin_ them and then buy you more.”

“ _Shit_ —” Louis whined in the back of his throat. “Yes, please.”

“Turn over for me.”

Harry clumsily got the rest of his kit off as Louis positioned himself on his front and stuck his arse in the air. _Jesus_. Harry was trembling. His shaking palms roamed beneath the straps and lace, and his cock rubbed up against the fabric covering Louis’ hole. Louis moaned into the sheets below him, and filthily rolled his bum against Harry’s length.

“Lou, I could c-come just from this,” Harry stuttered out as he leaked messily against Louis’ panties. “ _Fuck._ Where's your stuff?”

“Shoe box beneath my bed.” Louis rushed out.

Harry fumbled from his position and crouched down against the floor. With hurried hands, he felt around for the box, and quickly snatched it from under the post. He pulled out the lube and condom and crawled back up on the bed.

“Up on your knees and spread your legs a bit.” In a hurry, Louis did as Harry said, and wiggled his bum invitingly. “God, baby, you have no idea how long I've wanted this.” Harry leaned over, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, and pressing his lips to his ear. “Wanna give your arse the treatment it deserves, wanna feel you tremble against my tongue, _need_ to hear you whimper around my name. Will you let me, Lou? Can I lick you out for just a bit?”

“Yeah,” Louis turned his head and captured Harry’s bottom lip gently between his own. “Give your all to me.”

The two of them shared a private smile before Harry kissed his lips, and nipped down the knobs of Louis’ spine. Harry paused right above his tailbone. Hooking his thumbs under the red lace and wedging them up between his cheeks. Louis moaned as Harry dropped tiny kisses where the fabric bunched. His tongue teased against the line of Louis’ panties and his hands shook in utter disbelief.

Of all the times he's envisioned Louis spread and keening in front of him, nothing could ever compare to the sound, taste, and feel of the real thing. Harry _eagerly_ pushed aside the material covering Louis’ hole and swiped his tongue upward slowly. Pink skin clenched in sensitivity and Harry smirked proudly at the sight.

“I always knew you'd be responsive.” Harry licked another stripe from Louis’ balls to the end of his spine. “Bet you're fucking loud too.” Louis’ shoulders tensed in pleasure as Harry blew cool air against him. Using his middle finger to tease the spit-slick area and have Louis aching for more. “Don't be shy, sweetheart. Wanna hear you.”

Louis sighed long and choppy. Moaning sweetly and high pitched with every dip and lick of Harry’s tongue. The gorgeous sounds only spurred Harry on to be messier. Spreading Louis’ cheeks wide and letting his tongue work him open. His lips, chin, and nose, were covered in a thin sheen of saliva. Face buried so greedily deep, Harry didn't want to come up for air. As Louis mewled his arousal, Harry truly convinced himself this is the way he'd want to go.

“ _Harry, ohhh_ ,” Louis whined, high and out of breath. “Your tongue is so— _fuck—_ so good.”

Harry clenched his hands harder and began to prod his tongue inward. The elastic from Louis’ panties slipped from his grip, and harshly snapped him in the face, but Harry didn't mind. If anything, when he groaned out in pain, Louis responded with the most intensity. So Harry continued. Moaning obscenely against Louis’ arse and feeling him relax around the tip of his tongue.

Harry pulled back to breathe. Letting Louis’ panties slip back into their proper place and allowing his ruddy cheeks to rest against Louis’ own. Everything about him was pristine. From his unmarked skin, to his still intact knickers, and the way he was softly begging Harry for more. With a deep breath, Harry took the material between his teeth and let it snap back down against Louis’ hole.

“Turn back over, darling. Wanna watch you make a mess of yourself.” Harry helped guide him into the position. Feeling unbelievably lucky to not only witness the blush of Louis’ chest and the glistening tears in his eyes, but to be the reason for both. “ _Wow_ ,” Harry whispered lowly and awed. “You're really, really…. _pretty_.”

Louis rolled his eyes initially but was quickly reduced to a giggling blush. Harry always wanted this. Wanted to be able to flirt freely and keep Louis feeling as praised as he is now.

“You like hearing that, baby?” Harry asked as he clicked open the bottle of lube and drizzled the substance over his fingers.

“I do,” Louis nodded shyly and slowly spread his legs for Harry to get comfortable on his knees between them. “I like feeling _pretty_ and you always make me feel that way. Whether I catch you sneaking looks at me, or you blatantly let your eyes linger, or the special occasions where you actually say it out loud. You're so much more accepting of who I am than most people, and I _love_ it. Love it when you call me baby, too.”

Harry beamed from his position and began to prod his lubed finger against Louis’ soaked panties.

“ _Baby_ ,” Harry leaned down and pressed a long kiss to Louis’ lips. Slipping his finger around the wet lace and making contact with his warm hole. “My pretty, _pretty_ , baby. You can always be yourself with me. Cherry lip gloss and all.”

Harry sunk his finger deeper and swallowed around Louis’ moan. Carefully slipping in and out and moving his lips to suck a mark into the tanned skin of Louis’ neck. Louis chanted his name softly as he tilted his head just for Harry. Carefully clawing at the skin of Harry’s shoulder blades and running a shaking hand through the short curls of his hair.

“More,” Louis begged. “Make me feel full.”

Harry groaned at his words. Rutting his aching cock against Louis’ and sitting back up to have a look at him. The front of his panties were stained nearly a shade of maroon. Wet and sticky from his steadily leaking precome and a bit of Harry’s own.

“You want to feel full?” Harry dipped his free hand into the wet patch, coating his fingertips with the slick of Louis’ cock, and pressing two of them against Louis’ mouth. “Open.”

Louis sucked Harry’s fingers deep into his mouth, whimpering at the taste of himself, and the feel of Harry pressing another finger in his bottom. Harry stretched his hole slowly and thoroughly, making it easier for Louis to comfortably take Harry all the way. The elastic of his panties rubbed temptingly around Harry’s fingers, and he couldn't bloody wait to feel that against his cock.

“Mmm,” Louis hummed around Harry’s fingers. Slipping them out obscenely from his swollen lips and kissing them with desperation. “Harry m’ready, please—”

“Another finger, Lou. You can do it.” Harry cooed.

“But m’gonna come. Your fingers feel so good.”

“Breathe, baby.” Harry instructed. “Try not to yet, yeah? Want you to come on my cock. You want that?”

Louis nodded weakly. Lip bitten between his teeth and hands clenched around Harry’s wrist. Harry continued his fingering. Purposefully avoiding his prostate and only aiming to prep. Louis still squirmed where he laid, all crimson cheeks, and quivering thighs. Harry knew he must have been right on the edge, and he took it upon himself to talk him down.

“You're so lovely,” Harry spoke as he continued to stretch Louis open. “Everyone that encounters you falls in love with you, and it drives me mad sometimes, but I completely understand why. You're so sweet, and fun, and compassionate, and you're always so unapologetically yourself. You're also incredibly easy on the eyes. I could watch you for hours if you'd let me.”

“Harry—”

“You're the closest thing to perfection, to me.” Harry stroked his fingers carefully against his prostate. Feeling emotion build within him and wanting to relay it through his touch. “And I couldn't lie to you, right now, even if I wanted to. I'm so...I'm so in lo—”

Louis surged forward to met Harry in a kiss. Blindly searching his bedsheets for the condom and frantically ripping it open once he found it. Harry was somewhat thankful. Louis silenced him from speaking further truths before either of them were ready.

Harry moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his cock. Their heated kiss separated with eyes set aflame, and _need_ clear between both of them. Harry withdrew his fingers, wiping away the excess lube, and allowing Louis to roll the condom on carefully.

“Just show me.” Louis whispered. “You don't have to confess anything to me. Just prove it.”

Harry stared back at Louis. Leaning his head forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips. “Okay.”

Louis lit up as he grabbed for the lube and squeezed it onto Harry’s cock. The cool, slick, substance, and his skillful hand, had Harry trembling. Eyes fluttering shut and hips chasing the heat of Louis’ palm.

“S’big.” Louis whispered with a sinful little smirk. “M’not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

With a bitten smile, and a chest swelled in pride, Harry knocked Louis’ hand out of the way, and moved to press his tip against Louis’ covered hole. He pushed the soaked fabric to the side and teased Louis’ until his clenching heat enveloped the crown of him. Harry's brows creased in intense pleasure and his mouth dropped open on a sigh. It was overwhelming. Nothing else could compare to this. The tight, warm, feel of Louis rendered Harry breathless.

Louis wrapped his legs secure around Harry’s waist. Pulling him in deeper and scratching up the expanse of his shoulders. The burn of his nails only further aroused Harry. Moaning at the stinging pain and gently rolling his hips forward, somewhat hesitant.

“ _Harder_ , Harry.” Louis panted on a whine. “Don't be afraid to fucking take me.”

“Alright,” Harry untucked Louis’ hands from around his neck and lace their own above Louis’ head. “Hold on tight.”

Harry thrust forward. Hard enough to knock the stuttered breath from Louis’ heaving chest. Every pound to Louis’ arse was followed with and _oh, oh, oh,_ and a hard clench to Harry’s fists. The bed rocked beneath them as their skin slapped rhythmically. It was _mad_. Harry couldn't wrap his brain around this all actually happening. Harry buried deep into his favourite boy and Louis begging him for more.

Everything was hot. The burn of Louis’ skin, the heat of Louis’ lips, the tiny room that accumulated all of their body heat, and the sounds bouncing off the walls. Harry was gone. Fully and completely gone. He always knew he loved Louis. Always knew he was fiercely and undeniably attracted to him. But this was different. Having the most intimate parts of him, and being trusted to take care of them, only formed a tighter bond. Something romantic. Something deeper.

“Harry,” Louis whispered gently and simultaneously brought Harry back down to earth. “Kiss me.”

Harry dipped forward and captured Louis’ lips between his own. Pressing soft and gentle. Sliding the tip of his tongue over the tip of Louis’, before prying their mouths open, and tasting his favorite flavor. Harry sped the thrust of his hips, angling himself in a way where he knew Louis would come.

“I've always wanted this,” Harry moaned halfway into Louis’ mouth. “Always imagined how my name would sound leaving your lips as I make you come.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Louis panted as he began to meet Harry’s rough thrusts. “You'll find out soon enough.”

“Yeah, baby? You gonna be good and come for me? Get your pretty panties all wet and ruined just for me?”

“ _Yes_ , Harry,” Louis whined. “Always wanna be good for you.”

“I’ve imagined how you'd sound saying that, as well.” Harry laughed under a smirk as Louis blushed down to his chest. “You occupy my thoughts more than you know, doll.”

Louis bit down on a smile and let his eyes light with mischief. “I'll remember this next time you're playing hard to get.”

Harry smiled wide. All dimpled cheeks and adoring eyes. The two of them giggled a shade of bashful and Harry fell more in love by the second. With a swift kiss of their lips, Harry picked up the speed of his hips once more, and pounded into Louis with only one purpose. He let his right hand slip between them until his thumb caught against the fabric of Louis’ tip. With teasing circles, Harry pressed down into the slit and fucked into Louis harder and harder.

“ _Harry—_ ” Louis cried.

“Ready?” Harry questioned as Louis whimpered out a _yes._ He fucked into him with rapid strokes, hitting his prostate with every thrust, and feeling his own pleasure creeping up in him. “Alright, baby. Come for me.”

On a broken cry of Harry’s name, Louis shot off into his panties and made a gorgeous, _filthy,_ mess of himself. The panting, clenching, vision of him had Harry chasing the feel of his own orgasm, and before he could bury his honest mouth into the silencing crook of Louis’ neck, a moaned out _love you_ passed his lips as he came into the inviting warmth of Louis’ arse.

Harry nearly collapsed at the feeling. No other orgasm had ever hit him this hard, and something about it was different. It felt almost freeing. As if part of him was released but he couldn't figure out what. At least, not in the condition he was in now.

Harry looked down at the beautiful boy below him. Lips still stained a soft pink and face a dewy glow.

“You're stunning, Louis. So good for me.” he praised with kisses as he ever so carefully pulled out of him, and slipped the condom off his cock. “I'll be right back with a cloth, my love.”

With a puckered kiss and a pout of his lips, Louis let him carefully slip from the bed. “Hurry back.”

Harry shot a wink over his shoulder before he reached the doorway of Louis’ en suite. Racking his brain with everything that just happened as he caught sight of his sweaty, paling, reflection. Did Louis hear him? Did Louis feel it too? Would everything change in the morning when they both woke up from this? Harry tossed his condom in Louis’ trash bin and quickly wet a cloth to take back with him to bed. With a quick scrub to his face, Harry tousled his hair artfully and turned to walk back towards his boy.

Louis beckoned Harry over with his alluring bedroom eyes and blissed out smile. His perfect body trembled as Harry came closer with the need to take care of him. The mattress dipped as Harry crawled against it. He kissed the length from Louis’ knee all the way up to the wet stain of his lacy panties. Harry carefully pulled the fabric off of him and began to clean his bits. Louis watched him with gentle eyes. Twitching in sensitivity against the texture of the cloth and squirming under all the attention he was getting. Louis grabbed the cloth from Harry's hold and tossed it somewhere far over his shoulder.

“I wasn't finished, baby.” Harry laughed under his breath.

“Well, you are now.” Louis pulled Harry down on the bed next to him, immediately cuddling in and tossing a thigh over his hips. Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly, bringing him in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Louis inhaled long and deep before speaking again. “So what colour will my new pair be, hmm?”

“Your what?” Harry asked a bit confused.

“My knickers.” Louis chuckled. Voice a bit sleepy. “You promised you'd buy me new ones. I'm just interested in what colour.”

“Oh, right,” Harry sighed contently as he let his eyes flutter shut. “Any colour you'd like, love. I'll buy them all if that's what you want.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered around a yawn and a smile. “Think I need to sleep on it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. Thinking there was more than a few things he needed to sleep on himself. “Let's sleep.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Morning came and left like Louis’ lips to Harry’s cheek. Like truth serum from Harry’s body once he came from the immeasurable pleasure of Louis’. Harry soon figured out he was free from painful honesty when he got away with his first lie. No tensing of his muscles. No aching in his joints. Just a tiny fib to his professor about falling ill.

“So, you think the _truth serum_ left your body around the same time you…” Fionn didn't finish his question but Harry nodded anyway. “So, sort of like, _true love's first kiss breaks the spell_ , only filthier?”

“Fuck off,” Harry rolled his eyes from his planted spot of the sofa. “I don't think that's how it works, but when it happened, it genuinely felt different from any other time. I could feel something leave my body with it and—”

“Alright, alright, I don't care for specifics.” Fionn cut him off before he went any further. “What did Louis say when you told him you loved him?”

“Nothing.” Harry said with half a shrug. “M’not sure if he heard me, or if he ignored it, but when I woke up alone in his bed I was more inclined to believe the latter.”

“Have you talked to him at all?”

“No,” Harry pouted. “He has lectures all day. M’not even sure when he'll be home.”

“Then just talk to him when he gets here, mate.”

“S’not that easy, Fionn.”

“Ahh, but it _is_ that easy.” Fionn sat up from his spot on the sofa and moved to face Harry. “I can already see you’re convincing yourself that last night was a mistake, but it wasn't. Louis was into it, _you_ were clearly into it, but now you're just letting doubt get into your head, and there's no reason for it. I really think everything is going to be alright. Louis has always been gone for you. Just talk to him. M’sure he'll be sweet about it.”

“And if he's not?” Harry questioned just for the sake of being a pain.

“If he’s not, then you break your lease, move to a different country, and pretend none of this ever happened.” Fionn stood from his spot on the sofa and began to shoulder his bag carefully. “Luckily, for you, that won't be necessary. Louis bloody adores you.”

The words ignited warmth and hope in Harry’s chest. The thought of Louis being just as gone for him as Harry has been this whole time, sent a roll of shivers down his spine, and a rapid flutter to his heart. For once, being strictly flatmates didn't matter. Harry could only recall the taste of Louis’ lips against his own and how their skin pressed together so perfectly. Louis’ smile. Louis’ bravery. Harry wanted him. Wanted _everything_ with him. Wanted every complicated and contradicting factor that made Louis himself.

Harry loved him. Truly, always has.

“Y’finished moping yet or am I going to class alone?” Fionn snapped Harry’s attention back towards him.

“M’not moping.” Harry pouted and curled further into himself. “Just questioning everything up until this point.”

“Alright, well, have fun with that.” Fionn made his way around the sofa and towards the direction of Harry’s front door. “Good luck with Louis, mate. Y’have nothing to worry about. You'll be snogging the life out of each other in no time.”

Before Harry could let out a sarcastic _thanks_ , the door clicked open, and shut behind Fionn, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts in his seemingly lifeless flat. He missed Louis more than usual, and felt like he shouldn't, but did anyway. It wasn't as easy lying to himself anymore. Especially not after experiencing their affection in the most honest form.

 _Fuck._ Harry turned his cheek into the nook of the sofa. Shutting his eyes and tuning out every last conflicting thought at the forefront of his brain. Sleep would have to do for now. Sleep and the tether of hope that Louis would meet him in his dreams.

 

 

\--

 

 

The dark of the night had long settled over the room as Harry was gently shaken awake. He groaned irritably as he was pulled further out of the comfort of sleep and into the headache of consciousness. With his mind groggy and his eyes bleary, Harry hardly recognized the silhouette of Louis above him.

“ _Haaarry._ Are you sleeping, love?” Louis whispered around a menacing giggle. Always finding ways to push his buttons even before saying hello.

“Yeah, doll.” Harry grumbled as delicately as possible. Tossing an arm over his eyes and using the other to pull Louis down on top of him. “And now you're sleeping too. _Shhh._ ”

“I'm not sleeping, and neither are you,” Louis pulled back the arm covering Harry’s eyes and brought their faces a breath apart. “I see someone is capable of telling lies, again.”

Before Harry could speak, cherry flavored lips slid against his unsuspecting ones with a glossy wet glide. It was fucking hot. Mind numbingly overwhelming. Harry lost himself in chasing after the flavor. Curling his arms tightly around Louis and bringing him closer. Every train of thought beforehand was derailed at the feel of Louis’ mouth opening up to let Harry in.

Their hands wandered together aimlessly in the dark; Harry’s down Louis’ hips to the swell of his arse, and Louis’ in the wavy fringe of Harry’s messy hair. Harry moaned at the sporadic tugs of his scalp and the stinging nips against his lips. Louis’ cherry gloss invaded his senses and rendered Harry nearly boneless saved for his cock. Falling back to sleep was completely out of the question now.

“Mmm,” Louis whimpered as he slightly pulled away. “Thought about you all day, Harry.” he sat up and straddled against Harry’s waist. Slowly grinding down and pulling Harry up to meet him halfway. “Every time someone so much as glanced at my neck, I felt the heat behind every love bite you gave me.”

“Yeah?” Harry groaned as he attached his teeth to Louis’ neck once more. “Tell me more.”

“ _Mmm_ —Felt you every time I sat down, or walked around campus. I kept thinking of how _good_ you gave it to me. I couldn't bloody concentrate during my lectures.” Louis hissed as Harry bit down particularly hard and soothed the mark with his tongue. “I couldn't wait to get back here so I could ride you properly. Wanna suck your cock too.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Harry buried his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. Clenching his eyes shut and desperately trying to shake away the thought of the night before repeating itself. Harry _wanted_ Louis, but he wanted answers as well. “Why did you leave me this morning?” he blurted out, successfully killing the mood. “I woke up and you weren't there.”

“What—”

“Why?”

Louis stared back at him glassy eyed and caught off guard. Their flat was dim but Harry could make out the flush of his cheeks, the nervous bite of his lips, and the way he was conjuring up an excuse in his head. Louis wiggled in his lap, seemingly to distract, but Harry held him firm, and awaited his reply.

“Harry, I had lectures, I—”

“Don't lie to me, baby.” Harry mumbled just before capturing Louis’ slack lips for a kiss. “Please.”

With a sigh, Louis removed Harry’s hold on his hips, and crawled out of the comfort of his lap. Wordless, he left Harry in the dark and stormed off into the direction of his room, not bothering to close the door behind him. Harry was stunned. Mostly confused. But fuck if he wouldn't at least get an explication from him.

Before Harry could leap off the sofa and follow behind him, a light switch clicked on, washing the room in murky tones of artificial light, and Louis rounding towards him with a familiar bottle.

“Lou—”

“Take a sip with me.” Louis suggested as he uncapped the bottle and took a seat across from Harry. “Let's see if this shit actually works, yeah?”

 _Truth serum._ The god forsaken fucking drink that got them here in the first place. Harry cringed as he watched Louis swallow down a generous mouthful, knowing just how harshly it burned, and just how painfully honest it made him. Louis took it without a wince. Wiping the excess away from his lips and handing the bottle over to Harry.

“Drink up.” Louis insisted.

“Baby, I—”

“We’ll do it together, yeah?” Louis tipped the bottle forward. “That way it's fair this time around.”

Harry considered it. Weighing the pros and cons of the deceiving amber liquid. He _did_ want to be honest with Louis, and it _was_ fair, seeing as Louis himself had already downed a mouthful, but he didn't want to bloody drink it. Didn't want the painful as fuck side effects that came along with it.

“ _Harry._ ”

“ALRIGHT,” Harry took the bottle from Louis’ hold and swallowed down what was left. It stung in all the familiar places and the moment it splashed against his tongue, he could feel the serum begin to work. “Fucking hell, it’s even worse the second time around.”

“Quit whining.” Louis extracted the bottle from Harry’s hand and set it to the side. “Is it working? Try to lie to me.”

“I can't,” Harry said without a wince. “Yeah, I can't, or that would've been painful. S’working.”

“Alright,” Louis breathed a bit nervously. “Let's do this.”

Here it went. The moment of truth for the both of them. No more hiding their desires. No more hiding the simplest truths they owed each other.

“Why did you leave me this morning?” Harry asked in a gentle tone. Voice a bit shaky due to his stomach full of nerves.

“I didn't want to,” Louis shrugged with a look of guilt. “I just didn't want to be _the one_ to be left without a word if you woke up and decided something changed. Part of me felt like I had to beat you to it, because I was entirely sure it would happen.”

“You thought I’d be the one to leave you lonely?” Harry asked and was answered with a silent nod. “Why?”

“Because you've never held any interest with me, Harry,” Louis voiced with and edge and a slightly frustrated sigh. “And any time I've felt like maybe you had, you immediately go cold and shut yourself off. You usually never let me in and last night you actually did, and I was certain you'd wake up to realise that it was a mistake. That _we_ were a mistake. Like you always seem to.”

“Jesus, Louis. No,” Harry shook his head and moved to pull Louis up under his arm. “Fuck, I know that's what it looks like, and I've tried to convince myself that we could be nothing more than flatmates, but after being able to be honest with myself because of your _bloody_ serum, I know that's not true. And I've always wanted you, Lou. M’sorry that I made you feel like that wasn't always the case. I'll never stop wanting you.”

Harry's heart raced at the honesty that fell freely from his lips. A truth that he would probably never know for certain without the help of the serum, but the fact that his body didn't tense or ache with by the threat of a lie, told him everything he needed to know.

Louis blushed under the dim lights. Staring back at Harry with wide eyes and a smile slowly forming on his lips. Harry wanted to kiss him. Harry wanted to be able to call him, _mine._

“Never, yeah?” Louis giggled quietly as he curled in closer to Harry’s side. “You're entirely too charming for someone who denied me for so long. But here I am, hmm? M’never going to be able to get enough of you, am I?”

“I genuinely hope not,” Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the peak a Louis’ cheek. “Please don’t feel pressured to answer that.”

The two of them fell easily into comfortable laughter, pressing kisses wherever they reached, and tipping over until Louis was pressed into the cushions of the sofa with Harry above him. It all felt so natural. As if being so fond of each other was as easy as breathing.

“I've always wanted you as well, Harry.” Louis thread his quivering fingers through the rows of Harry’s fringe. “M’sorry if this morning made you feel otherwise. I'd still very much like to be yours if you'll have me. If you can find it somewhere within yourself to forgive me.”

Harry wanted to play into it. Wanted to tease him with the white lie of having to think about it or needing time to properly consider it. But he couldn't. Not when his body tensed hard enough to push out the truth.

“God, _fuck,_ of course I forgive you. And I'd very much like it if you were mine and I was yours. I-I'd _love it_ , even.” Harry stuttered out nearly breathless. “S’that something you'd like, sweetheart?”

“‘Course it is, you knob.” Louis beamed back at him and blushed a radiant shade of red. “Especially since I love you too, and all.”

Harry froze. Muscles tensed and breathing ceased, in a way he could have never imagined. Louis loved him. Louis loved him, _too._ Meaning, he did hear Harry’s confession the night before, and he honestly did feel the same.

“You–wh—you love me? Too?”

“I do.” Louis nodded eagerly as he tugged on Harry’s hair.

“Fuck,” Harry leaned down to get his lips on Louis’. Sharing a heated moment of passion and feeling the love generate between them. Harry could hardly keep the smile off his face as he kissed him. Too elated with emotions to be able to deem this a proper kiss. “Why did you wait so bloody long to tell me, baby?”

“Just like you, I couldn't lie to myself anymore.” Louis leaned up for a kiss and pulled Harry back by the hair. “And more importantly I couldn't lie to you right now, _even if I wanted to._ ”

Harry didn't even have a moment to notice Louis was reciting his own words from the previous night, before their lips were sealed in desperation. Bodies pressed tightly together and whispered _love you’s_ , slipped between every kiss.

“Fuck, m’so glad I stole that bit of truth serum from you,” Harry muttered between breaths and kisses. “Sorry I couldn't get my shit together before then.”

“I don't care,” Louis whined with a bit of an edge. “I’d let you steal it a million times over if it meant you'd be with me. That's all I want. That's all that matters.”

“Always,” Harry murmured as he pressed his lips to Louis’ and patterned his way down to his love bitten neck. Neither of them so much as flinched at the honesty of that word. _Always_. A word that held such promise and commitment, and neither one of them were afraid. “Let's take you to bed, yeah? M’not letting you leave that room until I've made up for lost time. Or until we’ve fucked this serum from our systems, whichever comes first.”

Louis winced around a clear tense of his muscles. Squeezing his eyes shut and cursing under his breath.

“Shit,” Louis whimpered in pain. “I was trying to say that you're completely insufferable, but— _god_ —I can't even lie about that. I love your oddly strange sense of humor.”

Harry let out a honk of laughter as he lifted up off the sofa and pulled Louis along with him. His hands gripped gently around Louis’ tense muscles, and soothed where he would soon be incredibly sore. They could help each other out with that. In more ways than one.

“Do you love _me_ , too?” Harry already knew the answer. Knew Louis couldn't lie about it either. But that didn't mean he'd ever tire of hearing him say it.

“Of course, I do,” Louis pushed up onto his tiptoes. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry and stealing a kiss from under his nose. “I love _you,_ too.”


End file.
